Your Song
by Janto will live on
Summary: A little pre-Valentines day songfic. It's my first, hope you like it


KURT POV

It was a sunny day, and Kurt was found by the piano in the Glee Club, deeply thinking. He was shaken out of his thought when he heard a loud thump, it was Puck...

"What do you want, Noah?"  
"Hummel, we need to talk!"  
"What about?"  
Puck rolled his eyes...

"About your boy! What do you think?"  
Kurt shrugged, which he normaly never does...  
"Come on! We've all noticed how distant you've been! Did he do something wrong?"  
"It's nothing!" 

"Don't play dumb!"  
"It's...it's just that...well, Valentines Day is coming up, and he still did not...you know..."  
"Fuck you?" 

"NO!" he said with a small punch to the arm,"He still didn't say the...words."  
"I love you. Right?"  
"Yeah!" he said in a sigh, as he put his head in his hands. 

"Listen, I'll talk to him if you want, ok?" he said sweetly as he rubbed circles on Kurt's back...  
"O-Okay, thanks!" he said looking up at Puck...  
"Don't worry about it, you're my boy!" he said as he left...

BLAINE POV

Today, when Blaine was coming back from the gym, he passed by the Glee Club. He saw Kurt, but he was talking to someone else so he waited to get in...

"I love you..." he overheard, 'What the hell? Wait...I know that voice...' he thought 'PUCKERMAN! What the hell, he just said "I love you" to Kurt!' 

"You're my boy!" Puck said 'WHAT THE FUCK?! No...wait... Kurt would never do that, he would never cheat on me!' he said as he ran his hand through his hair, dropping his hand directly when he saw Puck, turning it into a fist...

"Oh Blaine! Just the guy I wanted to see!"  
"Same here!" he said in anger...  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know exactly what I mean" he said clenching his jaw... 

"Hey calm down, this is important it's about your boy!"  
"Oh, trust me, I know!"  
"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down! What's wrong, what did I do?"  
"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?" he said in anger, "I'll tell what you did! You just told "my boy" that you loved him and you called him, "your boy"!" he said using air-quotes. 

"Woah! Dude, calm down, that's the thing I wanted to tell you about!" he said as he saw that tears rolling down Blaine's cheeks.  
"Listen, I just came to tell you, that I know why Kurt has been distant," he said as he cradled Blaine in his arms, "It's just that Valentines Day is coming up, and he is sad that you didn't say that you loved him yet! That's what you heard, and I only said that he was my boy, so he would understand that I'm gonna help him! Don't worry about it! I'm not hitting on your boy!" 

Blaine shed more tears in relief...  
"Sorry! I just... I was scared!"  
"I know, I know..." he said as he let go of Blaine... "Now, go prepare something 'grandiose' for your boy, so he knows how much you love him, okay?"  
"Yeah! I owe you!" 

"No you don't! Just keep an eye on Kurt for me!" he instructed as he patted him on the shoulder before going away...

KURT POV

All morning, he was waiting for Puck to come up to him and tell him if he talked to Blaine. So he was really happy when he saw Puck at his locker after second period...  
"So...?"  
"I talked to him, he got a bit mad, because he heard me saying "I love you" to you last night, but we made up, and then we went our seperate ways." he explained in one breath... 

"Okay, thanks Noah!" he said as he put his hand on his shoulder, before opening his locker and getting his stuff, "You're a good kid!"  
"No need to get sentimental, Hummel! I'll see you later!" he said as he walked away from Kurt and down the corridor...

At the end of the day, Kurt was really tired, so going to Glee Club was kind of a relief, because it meant he could go home right after!  
He came in, went to the back of the room and sat down, and did not expect Blaine entering right after did... 

"Hey guys, today this young man, right here, asked me if he could sing a song, so let's here him out!"  
"Yeah, so as said, I want to sing a song that is very, very special to me. So, I'll just get to it..." 

he said before he went to the piano, and started playing a familiar tune...

"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song, and this one's for you"

He winked at Kurt 

"And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world"

When he finished the song, he had a smile plastered across his face.

As everyone clapped, Blaine tuned them off, and went over to Kurt and got down on one knee... 

"Listen Kurt, I don't care what everyone says, I love you! I love you and I always will, and I know I haven't said that before, but I didn't only because I was afraid to jinx it! So I'm sorry, I made you dou-"  
"Shh... I love you too!" 

"You do?"  
"Of course, I do, you goober!" he said before capturing Blaine's lips in his, making it seem like the world what slipping away...


End file.
